Some condensation products of 3-formylrifamycin SV with aminopiperazines are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,810. Among the compounds therein described, the condensation product of 4-methyl-1-aminopiperazine with 3-formylrifamycin SV (rifampicin) has found wide application in chemotherapy against infectious diseases and, particularly, against tuberculosis and leprosy.
In the prior literature there are reported no condensation products of 3-formylrifamycin SV with 1 -aminopiperazines having an unsaturated aliphatic radical or a cycloaliphatic in the 4-position of the piperazine ring.